Kissing Challenge
by Exotos135
Summary: "I challenge you to kiss me on the lips!"


**I know what you're thinking, well, not really, but I have a good guess: "Are you seriously doing Loudcest? Why?"**

 **It's simple, really, I wanted to experiment on a bizarre pairing, which are usually my favorite. After all, one of the worst things that can happen to the stories in a fandom is to slowly lose variety until they follow a pattern, so, I'm gonna try to break the monotony with a weird pairing, Lynn/Lola.**

 **In fact, if things go well enough, I may even end up making people ship them as well. *hint, hint* *wink, wink***

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

At the twins' bedroom, Lola sat on the bed, nervously twiddling her fingers as she waited for somebody to arrive. She was alone on her room, since Lana had gone outside to play in the mud with the family pets.

Her twin's obsession with mud would always be something Lola couldn't fathom, no matter how hard she thought about it.

But eventually, the person she was waiting for arrived in that moment. It was Lynn, her athletic older sister, who was stretching just like she usually did before getting ready for some intense exercising... either that, or she was getting ready to enter an "all-you-can-eat" contest.

"Okay, Lola, here I am," the jock stated as she walked towards the surprised diva. "What was that thing you wanted to tell me?"

Lola took a deep breath, got off her bed, and folded her arms behind her back as she asked:

"Lynn, you commonly claim that you always accept a challenge?"

"I always accept, and I always succeed, at every challenge thrown my way!" Lynn boasted, flashing a confident grin and thumbs up at the diva. "No matter how long, how tough, or how stupid it is!"

Lola flinched and blushed at the statement, only to look away as she nervously added:

"A-And what if... I had a challenge for you-"

Lynn bluntly answered, "Then I'll skip it, whatever you got for me, it must be too girly for-"

The flustered diva pointed at Lynn, and closed her eyes before proclaiming at the top of her lungs:

"I challenge you to kiss me on the lips!"

Silence overtook the room as Lola slowly opened her eyes, terrified of what Lynn would look like.

Would she be angry at the ridiculous challenge? Would she be amused, and probably laugh at the absurdity of it? Or would she be offended that the diva would bring her to her room, just to give her such a baffling dare?

Once she fully opened her eyes, Lola could see Lynn was basically having trouble processing what the heck just happened.

"Okay, I know I said I never back out from any challenge, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to jump right into any challenge I'm given," the jock finally spoke, scratching her head as she added, "I mean, all you want is a kiss?"

"O-On the lips!" Lola sternly explained.

"Yeah, that's the part I don't get," Lynn stated as honestly as she could. "I could kiss you... but wouldn't you rather have a kiss on your forehead or cheek instead?"

"N-No, I want it on the lips, and only on the lips!" Lola folded her arms and scoffed, "But, if you're too much of a chicken to take the challenge-"

*SMACK!*

Lola grabbed her cheek as she realized what just happened: Lynn slapped her cheek as hard as she could, with a rather deadpan look on her face.

"Sorry that I did that, but I couldn't think of another way to get you to stop acting so weird," Lynn sternly stated as the pageant princess turned to look at her with a shocked look. "Anyway, have I brought you back to reality yet?"

The pageant princess sniffed. "Did you really have to hit me so hard?"

"Sorry, Lola, I have a hard time knowing how strong I need to hit something," Lynn brushed her younger sister's hair and gave her a comforting look. "But hey, if you're really back to reality, maybe you could explain to me why the challenge to kiss you on the lips?"

The beauty pageant princess flinched, and swallowed her fear before explaining:

"Y-You see, I like to think that my crush and I could end up being something like Lori and Bobby. Be very amorous with each other, hang out a lot, speak to each other a lot, and all that stuff. However, I'm too shy to even think about taking the first step on him, I mean, what if he rejects me? What if he thinks he's too good for me? Or more realistically, what if he thinks I'm too good for him?"

The diva started to panic as she continued:

"And then I remember how the moving deal happened! What if we move?! What if his family moves?! We could try a long distance relationship, but those almost never work out, and I want this to work out! There's also the fact his parents may not approve of this, which I didn't pay mind until I thought about it! And there's also the idea that our siblings could end up ruining the whole relationship and-"

Suddenly, Lynn planted a kiss on Lola's lips, and as the diva processed what happened, the jock quipped:

"You talk a lot when you're nervous, have you noticed that?"

"Why... did you do that?" the diva asked, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Didn't you hear? When people talk too much, kissing them is one of the most effective ways to shut them up," Lynn giggled. "Besides, I kissed you on the lips, isn't that what you wanted?"

"No! Well, I mean, yes, but..." Lola blushed some more and looked away. "Look, Lynn, I wanted you to kiss me on the lips in a way that felt... romantic, you know? Something similar to the first kiss of a pair of lovers."

Lynn bluntly pointed out, "But we're sisters."

"S-So?! Love comes in many different forms!" Lola snapped, only to turn nervous again seconds afterwards. "At least, that's what I could get from Lisa's boring lecture she gave me when I asked her. Look, I just... I want to know how a romantic first kiss feels like."

Suddenly, Lynn grabbed and lifted Lola with both her arms in a bridal carry, with the diva gasping as she was lifted so suddenly. She calmed down, however, when she looked around and eventually spotted Lynn's face. She was blushing, and sporting a confident smile as she gave Lola a pair of bedroom eyes, staring firmly at her own eyes.

Then, without warning, Lynn closed her eyes and planted a kiss on Lola's lips, rubbing her sister's hair gently as she gave her some time to process what just happened. Lola closed her eyes and hugged Lynn, their tongues playing with each other as they started blushing harder, until they separated to catch their breath, a trail of saliva falling from their tongues as they shared one last, ecstatic look.

"Was that better?" Lynn sultry asked.

Lola smiled and answered in a dreamy tone, "Much better."

With that said and done, the athlete put the pageant princess down, and brushed her hair one more time before she headed for the exit. Just as she started to leave, however, Lola shouted:

"L-Lynn, wait!"

The jock stopped on her tracks and turned to look at her younger princess-like sister, who put her arms behind her back and looked away as she asked:

"You'll keep this little... event, just between us, right?"

The jock did the "my lips are sealed" with a confident smile, bringing a relieved grin from the diva in response. Only for somebody else to utter:

"I'll keep it secret too."

Lynn and Lola jumped and screamed, with the latter jumping straight into the former's arms just in time for them to notice who said that; It was Lucy, the emo-goth paradox of the Loud household, sporting her usual deadpan look.

"L-Lucy?!" Lynn exclaimed in disbelief. "H-How long have you been there?!"

"Ever since I realized that if Lola wanted to see you alone, it would probably end with a corpse needing to be buried," the emo answered, only to smile teasingly as she added, "But it looks like that, rather than organize a funeral, I need to organize a wedding."

"Wedding?!" Lola and Lynn exclaimed in unison.

"Of course, I mean, you're clearly destined to be together," Lucy strolled her way out of the room. "And don't worry, I'll make you the most subtle, easy-to-miss wedding ever-"

"Oh no, you won't!" Lynn snapped before gently putting the diva down on the ground. "Not if I have to say about it!"

The emo girl began running away as Lynn gave chase, leaving behind a stunned Lola. She covered her mouth and slowly got up as she thought about the idea of a wedding between her and Lynn, or just a wedding in general... and eventually smiled as she tried to hold back her laughter.


End file.
